Belonging
by tasha595
Summary: Tasha went to tokyo to forget her past but can her past stay in her past? will she be able to finally allow someone in and trust someone to help her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the character apart from Tasha and her family.

This story doesn't follow the events of Tokyo drift. There is no Sean and DK is bad but not that evil. Han doesn't die.

Tasha's POV

Tokyo is a city which really doesn't sleep. It was nigh time in Tokyo but that didn't mean that there wasn't any lights around. Every part of the street was lit up by different coloured lights flashing. As I stood in the car park looking down of at the hundreds of people bustling around. Everyone in their own world in a rush to be going somewhere in their separate directions. Voices and music echoing in my ears. The floor vibrating to the beat of the music. Surrounded by a massive crowd I still feel alone, completely and utterly alone. Looking around at the place I've called home for the past six months had never seemed so unfamiliar or made me feel so lonely. I had always wanted to come to Tokyo but never like this and defiantly not to live but I guess that why people say you should be careful what you wish for because you never know when it might come true. No matter how many times I made myself promise that I would never think about the real reason I came out here my thoughts kept travelling back to things that I came to Tokyo to forget. Shaking my head I told myself for the millionth time that I had moved here to be close to my Nan. The same reason I kept telling everyone hoping that if I said it enough times I might actually believe it not that it was a complete lie. After all I did want to be closer to my Nan. The wind whipped my jet black hair with red highlight which naturally fell into curls around my head flew around my face. My skin was lightly tanned considering I was half Japanese from my mother's side and half American from my dad's side. I had a strange mix of blue and green in my eyes which made my eyes look a little like the ocean. I put my arms around myself in an attempt to keep me warm. I had chosen to wear a strapless red dress which ended halfway down my thighs thanks to a tight elastic. I didn't really wear such short tight dress especially when it was cold unlike the girls around me. I thought back to the pain that Neela had put me through to convince me to wear this dress. I thought back to the first time I had met Neela and smiled.

End of Tasha's POV

Flashback

It was Tasha's fourth day in Tokyo and the first time she was leaving the house. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror Tash sighed. She was wearing the tradition uniform from the school her Nan had signed her up to. It was hideous and the skirt was ridiculously short according to Tasha. Leaving her hair out Tash grabbed her bag and waved bye to her Nan. Tash had no idea where the hell she was going. Luckily her Tasha's Nan Niang had ordered Tash a taxi. Niang knew Tash had the world's worst sense of direction. Tash could literally get lost with a map. That's how bad she was.

Tash got into the taxi. The taxi driver turned to back to look at Tash and smiled. "First day" asked the taxi driver as he started driving. "Yeah dreading it" moaned Tash. "Don't worry it won't be as bad as you think" said the driver in an attempt to reassure Tash. Tash and the taxi driver whose name was Otto as she found out later made small talk on the drive. Finally arriving at the school Otto turned back to Tash. "I'll pick you up from here at the end of the school day. Good luck for your first day" said Otto. Tash smiled in response still not looking very convinced.

Tash got out of the car and walked as slowly as possible to the gate dreading the day. It also didn't help that people were staring at her. She could hear people whispering the word "gaijin." This made Tash roll her eyes. As Tash got to the gate the bell went which made everyone go to their lessons as she walked to the reception. The lady smiled at Tash. Once Tash had got her timetable the lady showed her to her class. Luckily there was a spare seat by the window where Tash sat and put her head on the desk.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Tash looked up at the girl next to her. The girl smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Neela." Tash shook Neela's hand "Nice to meet you, Neela. I'm Natasha but you can call me Tash." Tash usually never yet people call her Tash until she was close to her but for some reason she liked Neela. "And I'm," said a guy leaning way too close over the desk invading her personal bubble "Morimoto." Tash just leaned back in her chair away from him and replied. "Nice to meet you." Neela gave Morimoto a don't even think about it look which Morimoto ignored and laughed before turning back over to his friends. Neela turned her attention back to Tash. "So, you just moved here?" asked Neela. "That obvious?" laughed Tash. "Don't worry. Not a bad obvious. Did you move from the States?" smiled Neela. That had more or less started of their friendship. Neela and Tash were together in most of their lessons which gave them a chance to get to know each other even more. Tash liked Neela because she was a really good friend but didn't really like the people she chooses to hang around with.

Tasha's first day at school was also the day she had met Twinkie when he tried to sell her some chocolate. Tash didn't buy anything from Twinkie but it gave her a chance to get to know Twinkie. Twinkie had later introduced Tasha to Earl and Reiko. Tash and Reiko instantly hit it off. Tash liked Neela and Reiko but choose to hang around with Reiko, Earl and Twink more because she couldn't stand Morimoto hitting on her. Morimoto didn't seem to like the way Tash had rejected him and had seemed to be determined to keep trying.

Reiko was the first person to invite Tash to the races. It was on her second day at lunch. "Do you have any plans tonight Tash?"Asked Reiko. "Nope." Replied Tash more interested in the apple she was eating. "Then you must come out with us tonight." Said Reiko. "Where?" asked Tash looking at Reiko with a confused look on her face. "You'll see. It's a place where I'm sure you'll love it. There's lots of cars to see, a few drift races to watch and we can just hang out at the after party. You can even come home with me after school. We can be girlie girls and get ready together." Smiled Reiko. "What about my Nan I can't exactly say I'm going to an illegal racing thing" said Tash with a roll of her eyes. "Tell her you were given an assignment and we're paired for it." Said Reiko like it was the most obvious thing. Tash grinned at her friend. "I like the way you think but racing not really my thing I mean I don't even know what the hell drifting is. Besides the only thing I know about cars is how to drive them and that's it" said Tash in an attempt to get out of going. Reiko had pestered Tash for a whole week to try to get her to go to the races but Neela was the first person to convince Tasha's to go to the races.

It was at the races when Tash met Neela's boyfriend DK and learnt what drifting was. Tash didn't really like DK when she first met him but put up with him for Neela's sake. However over the past six months Tash and DK had formed an understanding. Tash still didn't like DK very much but she understood why he acted the way he did. It was at the races were Twinkie had introduced her to Han.

End of flashback

Tasha's POV

I finally snapped out of my own world when I heard my name being called. Turning around I turned to see Neela which automatically put a soft smile on my lips. "Hey what's up?" I asked once Neela was a few feet away. "Hey Tash what are you doing standing in the corner on your own? Never mind look a few of us a going back to the Han's club and I really want you to come please" pleaded Neela to her friend. Taking a look around Tash saw DK standing by his car on his phone ignoring the girls around him. DK looked up to Tash and nodded his way of greeting Tash. Tash then looked to Morimoto and rolled her eyes when she saw him wink at her. They were both surrounded by a few other guys and a lot of girls. Tash let her eyes wonder more to the right where she saw Han with his arms over two girls eating some sweets. Tasha's eyes lingered on Han for a few seconds longer than necessarily. Sighing Tash looked back at Neela. "Reiko, earl and Twink are coming as well" said Neela before Tash could say anything. "Sure why not" replied Tash giving into her friend. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Tasha was seventeen she was turning eighteen in a few weeks but that didn't matter because no one was going to ask for any ID. Neela smiled and pulled Tash into a hug.

If you like this story then please review so that I know people are reading and liking this story so I know to keep updating. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing apart from Tash and her Nan

Sorry for the long wait but Please review and tell me what you think.

Tasha's POV

It was a normal after party at Han's. Models dressed to kill and guys hoping to get laid. I allowed Neela to drag her me on the dance floor. I loved dancing because it allowed me to forget about everything around me and concentrate on the music and the beat however the sound of people cheering brought me out of my own little world. I briefly looked up and instantly regretted it. I watched Han walk in with Twink. I watched the girls walk up to Han it was like looking at bees running to honey. I watched Han immediately put his arms around two girls and started making out with one of them. I mentally cringed. For some reason seeing Han making out with the girls affected me way more than it should have. Han stopped making out with the girl and looked around as soon as Han's eyes started looking around I quickly looked down.

No one's POV

Tash pushed her way through the crowd of people on the dance floor towards the bar when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Tash prayed to god that it wasn't a drunken Morimoto coming to try and flirt with her for the third time that night. Tash fought the urge to roll her eyes and turned to see a good looking guy in his early twenties instead of a drunken Morimoto giving her a seductive smile. "Hey I couldn't help but notice that you look really tied after all that dancing so how about I get you a drink" offered the stranger standing a bit too close for comfort in Tasha's opinion. Tash smiled at the guy and took a step back to put some space between her and the stranger. Tasha had previously seen the guy at a few races. Tash didn't think that he wasn't a regular at the races but couldn't be sure because she didn't really go to the races on a regular basis herself. "Thanks but I don't take drinks of strangers" Smiled Tash before turning to walk away. Tash however didn't get very far before the guy walked around her and stepped in front of her effectively blocking Tash from reaching the bar. "Well in that case why don't we get to know each other" said the guy leaning forward and invading Tasha's personal space. Tash opened her mouth to speak but a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and someone resting their chin on her right shoulder stopped her.

"Hands off Ken she underage" smirked Han. This comment caused Tash to roll her eyes and the stranger or Ken as Han called him to stare at Tash even closely. Tash hated the way that Ken's eyes went up and down her body. Ken gave Tash a seductive smile which vanished as soon as he took a look at Han. Ken nodded at Han and walked away from a very confused Tash. As soon as ken had turned around Tash turned to look at Han who had a very blank look on his face. Tash pulled out of Han's arms.

"What the hell was that a simple she's not interested would have done you know" huffed Tash crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Han. "But that wouldn't have been as much fun" smirked Han before placing a chip in his mouth. Tash watched Han's eyes travel up and down her body making her feel self conscious. "Like what you see?" asked Tash when Han's eyes finally made eye contact with hers. "It's not bad" shrugged Han not even bothering to hide the fact that he had been checking Tash out. Han smirked as Tasha's eyes turned into narrow slits. Tash knew that she wasn't a model but hell no one could argue that Tash didn't have a good body. It was just that Tash didn't like flaunting it as much as the other girls in Tokyo. Tash was about to respond to Han's comment when a model came up and put her arms around Han. Tash watched in disgust as Han started to make out with her. Tash turned and walked out of the warm club into the cold crisp night. Tash walked over to her car deciding to call it a night especially considering it was two in the morning.

Tash woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. Tash looked at the phone and groaned when she saw that it was eleven in the morning. Tash flipped her phone open and saw that she had received a text of Reiko telling her to get her lazy ass over to the garage to chill with everyone. Tash lay in bed for a few minutes wondering if she should could be bothered to go or not. Tash eventually decided that she should go to the garage because she knew that she would end up having Reiko on her case for the whole week if she didn't end up going to hang out with her. It took Tash a half an hour to have a shower and get ready. Tash decided to wear her normal dark blue skinny jean and grey ankle boots with her white tank top and a long grey cardigan knowing it would cold by the time she came back home. Tash put her hair in a messy bun as she walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Tash hold on get back here" called Tasha's Nan.

"Jeez grams what is it I don't have any time I'm already getting late" moaned Tash as she walked into the kitchen. The frown on Tasha's face turned into a smile when she saw her Nan holding a mug of coffee out to her. "So your too busy to have a cup of coffee with your old Nan are you" smiled Niang. "Come on Nan you know I love you more than anyone in the whole wide world and I'll never be too busy for you" smiled Tash as she took the cup of coffee from Niang and gave her a hug. Tash took a sip of her coffee and noticed Niang staring. "What" asked Tash. "Just looking at how much you have grown up over the years I'm so happy your here. I just can't help but feel a little guilty I mean you moved all the way here to just be close to me so I don't feel lonely" Said Niang as she pulled Tash into a side hug. "Nan don't ever think like that I choose to move here and I made that choice for me as much as I did for you." Answered Tash. Niang gave Tash a curious look. "Never mind Nan don't stress look I've got to go I'll be back for dinner so I'll see you then." Said Tash as she put her empty mug in the sink and gave her Nan one last hug without making eye contact with Niang before leaving the house.

Tash was greeted by Twink as she walked into the garage. "Hey girl what up" asked Twink as he led Tash up the stairs. "Nothing much" replied Tash as she took a seat on Han's brown sofa. "I'll be back in a sec" said Twink as his phone started vibrating. Tash put her feet on the coffee table and closed her eyes. Tash hated not hiding things from her Nan she was the closest thing that Tash had to a mom but there was one thing that no matter how hard Tash tried to tell her Nan she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Tash felt the weight on the sofa increase but didn't open her eyes to look at who had sat down. "Tied" came the all too familiar voice of Han. Not having the energy to speak Tash just nodded her head. Tash and Han sat in silence for a few minutes. Tash could feel Han's eyes burning into her but tried to ignore it. "Hey Tash come down here a sec" came Twinkie's voice finally causing Tash to open her eyes. Tash got up and walked downstairs without looking at Han but she could still feel his eyes on her.

Please review to tell me your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing apart from Tash, Kenshin and her Nan

Thank you to snowangl05, FedoraLover23 and dark-lelu. I am so glad you guys are enjoying my story.

Tash walked down to Twinkie and spent most of her day sitting outside the garage relaxing and making small talk. "Isn't that right Tash" asked Twinkie needing Tash to back him up in his argument with Earl.

"Tash" said Twinkie raising his voice to get her attention.

"Huh what?" asked Tash looking at Twinkie.

"Girl did you hear a word of what I just said" huffed Twinkie.

"No sorry Twink." Said Tash taking her hair out of its messy bun and running her hand through it. "Tash are you ok? You been down all day" asked Reiko.

"yeah Tash you have seemed a bit off today" said Earl taking a closer look at Tash and thinking about how quiet she had been throughout the day which was very unlike her.

"No nothing's wrong I'm just tired and I've got a bit of a headache. I actually think I'm gona go home" said Tash as she put her bottle of water on the table and stood up.

"No Tash don't go yet" said Reiko in an attempt to get Tasha to stay.

"No I'll see you guys later." Waved Tash as she walked back inside the garage over to where she had parked her car.

"Tash hold up" came Han's voice from behind her. Shit thought Tash she really didn't need this right now. Tash mentally groaned before turning around to face Han with a fake smile on her lips.

"Here aspirin for you head" said Han holding out a bottle of water and some pills.

"Um thanks" said Tash taking the bottle and pills before getting into her car.

"Take care" whispered Han before watching Tash drive away.

Han went back in his office and started sorting out the paperwork he didn't get around to sorting out yesterday. However Han couldn't help but think back to Tash. Han enjoyed reading people but ever since he had met Tash at the races he had been trying to figure her out and even six months later he still couldn't. It frustrated Han that Tash was very good at hiding her emotions and was cleaver at changing the topic when things got too personal for her. Han had noticed that Tash didn't like talking about her life in the states or anything personal. Even Han hadn't been able to get the full story of why Tash had moved to Tokyo out of her. For some reason Han still felt that there was more to the story then Tash wanting to be closer to her Nan. It was the pain in her eyes and certain things that she said which made Han thinks that there was something that Tash was hiding from everyone.

At first Han just assumed that she was a typical high school girl who just lived in her own little world and had no substance. But the more Han watched Tash the more he realised that there was more to Tash then what met the eyes. Han had observed Tash very closely today. There was something differently wrong with her today she barely said anything and even when she smiled it didn't reach her eyes. Tash had spent the whole day avoiding Han which also didn't go unnoticed by him. Han decided to push all of these thoughts to the side Tash wasn't his problem. Han rubbed his temples starting to feel a headache himself.

The next day was a Sunday so Tash had spent most of the day shopping with Reiko. Tash had also successfully managed to get out of going to the garage after her and Reiko had spent four hours shopping. Tash knew that had didn't believe that she was tied and had a headache so she hoped that by avoiding Han for a few days he would forget.

"God Tash I know it's the morning but come on you can smile you know it's not illegal" smirked Earl. "Come you've had a cup of coffee so you can look a little more alive you know instead of acting like a walking zombie" laughed Twinkie but stopped as soon as Tash sent a glare. It was a well know fact that Tash was not a morning person but Tash had been extra moody this morning. "Hey guys back of leave her alone" said Reiko sensing that Tash was going to snap at the boys in a few minutes if they didn't stop. Earl was about to say something until the bell went causing everyone to start walking in different directions to their lessons. Tash pashed Neela on the way who sent her a sympathetic smile. Neela knew how much Tash hated math.

Tash went and sat in her seat by the window placing her head on the desk. "Good morning Tash" came a voice from the right. Tash instantly recognized the voice and turned her head to look at Kenshin. "Hey." Kenshin had watched Tash walk in and place her head on the desk. "You really hate math don't you." Said Kenshin as more of a statement then a question. Kenshin watched Tash yawn throughout the lesson. It was very obvious that anything that had been said in that hour hadn't gone into Tasha's head. Tash was the last person left in the room after the bell went. Kenshin watched Tash take her time putting her books and pens away.

"Tash you busy tonight?" asked Kenshin as he helped Tash shove things in her bag after getting tired of waiting for Tash to do it herself. Tash looked at Kenshin went sympathy. She had only known Kenshin since she had started and he had flirted with her.

Flashback

Tash walked into the classroom. She knew that people were staring at her but she tried to ignore it this was a last lesson after this she was free. Tash sat down in one of the empty seat next to the window. Tash looked out of the window while someone was watching her with scrutinizing eyes from across the classroom.

Kenshin was a bit of a player, anyone who had ever had a met him knew that. Even the people who hadn't spoken to the guy could tell from the look on his face as he checked out the new girl would. She was defiantly sexy in his opinion and the fact that she wasn't fully Japanese made her even sexier in his eyes. Kenshin got up from his seat and made his way over to her desk, turning on his charm that never failed him.

"Hi." Said Kenshin leaning on Tasha's desk.  
>"Hi." replied Tash with slightly raised eyebrows. "Was there soothing that you wanted?"<br>"You're new aren't you?" asked Kenshin deciding to ignore the question asked by Tash.

"I'm Kenshin." Reaching his hand over to Tash. "Natasha." Said Tash placing her hand in Kenshin's. Kenshin smiled and gently brought Tasha's hand to his lips. Tash could tell just by looking at the guy in front of her that he was a player. The guy however was defiantly good looking but Tash wasn't interested.

"You're from America when did move to Tokyo?" Smiled Kenshin. "A few days ago." Replied Tash pulling her hand out of Kenshin's hand. Kenshin obviously thought that Tash was easy. Boy was he in for a surprise in Tasha's eyes. Kenshin had noticed a fire in Tasha's eyes when she removed her hand from his.

"You're new so why don't I show you around town tonight." Asked Kenshin. "Thanks for the offer but I have plans sorry." Said Tash. "It'll be more fun than whatever you have planed." Kenshin whispered seductively in Tasha's ear.

"Listen... Kenshin, is it? I don't know who you think I am but I'm not the kind of girl who is going to open her legs up to any guy who makes a tries it on with her. So why don't you get back in your seat and leave me the hell alone?" snapped Tash she was fed up with being hit on all day by guys.

Kenshin looked a little shocked by her outburst. She was defiantly like the other girl around here. Kenshin had just smiled at Tash. "well it's nice to meet a girl who has morals but seeing as you won't be opening your legs ill go try it on with one who will" said Kenshin before walking over to another girl. Tash had watched Kenshin ask out the girl in front of Tash who instantly agreed.

Kenshin had gone and sat in his seat by the time the lesson started, Kenshin watched Tash she was defiantly an interesting character. It almost made Kenshin regret the way he had acted with her. He knew it was going to be harder to get Tash to even be his friend never mind anything else. Kenshin however wasn't one to give up on what he saw as being worth it and Tash in his opinion was defiantly worth it.

End of flashback

"Yeah I have plans sorry" said Tash using the same excuse she always did. Not that is was an excuse today Tash did have plans she had agreed to go with Reiko and everyone to play football at Han's. The rest of the day went very quickly for Tash and before she knew it Tash was sitting next to Reiko heading to Han's garage.

Please review to let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see in the next chapter.


End file.
